


Molly's Dilemma

by YGOFTW



Category: Scrubs
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, halloween party, sacred heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGOFTW/pseuds/YGOFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly was at the first ever sacred heart Halloween party but finds herself in a pickle using Elliot as a way out enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's Dilemma

It was Halloween at sacred heart and with the day coming to a close it was time for the the hospitals first Halloween party.

The whole idea was for it to be at jordons place but as kelso was way past drunk and their was barely any patients Elliot and Jordan took it upon themselves to decorate the nurses station and main entrance.

Carla cooked the food Jordan brought the drinks and Elliot after making the place feel more like Halloween with help from the woman who still scared her made plans for what they were going as.

Finally the party was ready and everyone was returning back to the hospital but this time in costume jd went in a eagle onesie Turk went as Mr T while Carla went as a dead nurse.

Elliot arrived with her best friend Molly both sporting sexy nurse outfits while Jordan went as a slutty witch.

The music was on and almost everyone had showed up jd and Turk was currently doing another eagle running around being dorks as usual and out of no where Todd showed up wearing a cringe banana hammock with a disco ball and set it up and before anyone could talk him out of it the disco lights were up as the whole room was filled with lights as the party continued.

As the night went on Todd had been slapped by almost every single woman at the party for his disgusting sexual jokes but Todd being Todd approached Molly smugly and spoke are you a thief because you stole my heart putting Molly on the spot as she angrily shouted buzz off my partner is already here really who er er .... It's Elliot she is my girlfriend Molly nervously giggled trying to get the pervert away from her well prove it uttered Todd clearly making a scene and suddenly Molly grabbed Elliot pulling her close shoving her tongue down her friends throat but no one was shocked most people knew flirted with girls when she had too many while Molly gave off a lesbian vibe anyway but luckily for Molly's sake the janitor called an emergency brain trust finally getting Todd away from the woman Elliot was still kissing.

Come on let's go for a walk spat Molly as Elliot followed still being almost drunk. They found themselves in the call room sat on the bed as the distant sound of people partying continued.

So you you said I was your girlfriend what was that about you could have at least given me a sign that you needed to get that freak away from you instead of taking me off guard by kissing me yeah well I was panicked my question is why did you kiss back huh if you hated it so much why did you get into it asked Molly curiously and now it was Elliott's turn to be explain but all she could do was sit there and blush as her eyes locked with her friend and then moved to Molly's lips unaware of the fact Molly was still waiting for a response but she did not need one Elliott's body language and her gaze was more than enough for Molly to get the message as Elliott's friend pounced on her pinning her hands together kissing her once more their kiss was gentle at first but as both woman became more and more turned on it became rougher as Molly started to grind into the woman who she was being pinned down as Molly continued thrusting her their pussy's met through the thin slutty outfits.

Molly undid her leather top exposing her d cup breasts witch were only just held back by her black and pink padded bra witch did not last long as Elliot undid the clasp taking Molly's right nipple into her mouth roughly sucking it and circling it with her tongue then applying pressure to Molly's other nipple giving it a tight pinch then squeezing both breasts before her making her best friend yelp in pain at the slight biting Elliot did with her teeth on Molly's tits .

Both woman flushed red with uncontrolled lust as they both shed the rest of their clothes except underwear as Elliot locked her lips to Molly's again this time with more tongue Molly being surprised how badly Elliot wanted this. Elliot removed her red bra then straddle her new lover as Molly sucked the doctors tits roughly forcing a long moan to crawl out her lovers red lips as Molly spun Elliot around tearing her red thong off and her own then lifted up Elliott's left leg and bunched up her pretty blonde hair patting it round to her left as Molly started to scissor with the young doctor humping both their wet cunts together it was fast while being gentle Elliot was soon screaming from pleasure and spoke be quiet were going to get caught but Elliot was already lost in the moment and Molly had to act fast deciding to shove her black and pink soaked panties into Elliott's mouth causing a angry moan witch turned into a almost satisfied look on Elliott's face clearly enjoying the taste of Molly's cunt as the more dominant woman chuckled good girl as she continued her thrusts getting some rhythm to it has the moonlight shining through the window caressed her ass cheeks still jiggling from grinding against her lovers pussy but once again Elliot was being too loud Molly then reached over still continuing her grinding and ripped the  
panties out of Elliots mouth and kissed her while Elliot and Molly both reached their climax as they moaned into each others mouths.

They both layed there resting against each other.  
So that was fun Elliot laughed nervously yes most certainly was but this can't happen again chuckled Molly totally with you on that it was crazy the young doctor spoke in an almost disappointed manor as Molly got up to get dressed Elliot could not tear her eyes away from her friends ass as Molly turned around to see Elliot blushing like mad were you looking at my butt asked Molly curiously no Elliot replied instantly I wasn't staring or anything Frick Frick Frick fuck yes I was looking at your cute ass can you blame me the blushing woman asked maybe not and maybe were not done with this see you around Hun as Molly left the on call room leaving Elliot really confused and still kinda turned on but hopeful of what happens next.


End file.
